


Whiskey and Dancing Part One

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Whiskey and Dancing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: After an easy salt and burn you and the brothers decide to go out for drinks but abruptly ends when Dean gets jealous of the fun your having.





	Whiskey and Dancing Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics! Please don’t steal my ideas; this fic came to me while I was listening to music and reading other fanfics.

**Warnings:** swearing, slight smut, light violence

 

“Well thank Chuck that salt and burn was quick and easy,” y/n said.  
“I know. Let’s celebrate by going out for some drinks!” Sam said.  
“I second that,” Dean said.   
Dean threw his bag down on a bed and lay down.   
“I call bathroom first!” y/n yelled. You brought your bag into the bathroom with you to change your clothes and freshen up.  
“You should tell her,” Sam says to Dean.  
“No,” Dean replies.  
“Why not. You never know she could have feelings for you too,” Sam said. He sits down on the couch and glances at the bathroom door.  
“It would never work. We can’t have the apple-pie life no matter how much we want it, Sam; you know this.” Dean replies.  
“I didn’t say to go off and get married Dean. I meant to have some fun and see where it leads.” Sam said.  
“No Sam. Its not going to happen,” Dean shouts.  
“What’s not going to happen?” y/n asks. You walk out of the bathroom and put your bag on the unoccupied bed. You look in towards the mirror outside of the bathroom and examine your outfit. You have a cute black tank top on with ripped skinny jeans and a pink flannel shirt. You are also wearing your favorite black leather boots, and bracelet Dean bought you for your first birthday with the boys.  
“Nothing y/n,” Dean replies. “My turn for the bathroom,” Dean says as he grabs his bad and slams the bathroom door.  
“What’s his problem?” you ask.  
“No idea,” Sam replies with a sad look.  
“Maybe he just needs to get laid,” you shrug. “Chuck knows I do.”  
Sam laughs as Dean exits the bathroom with a new flannel shirt on with a clean pair of jeans.  
Sam walks into the bathroom next. You look at Dean trying to figure out what his problem is. He has been acting weird around you for a couple of hunts and you can’t figure out why.  
“You know sweetheart if you take a picture it will last longer,” Dean winks in your direction.  
You look away trying not to blush. Right as you were going to say a smart remark back, Sam walks out of the bathroom wearing a similar flannel outfit as Dean.  
“You guys ready to go,” Sam asks.  
“Yup,” you and Dean reply.  
The three of you exit the hotel room and walk down to Baby. Sam lets you get in first before he takes the shotgun. Dean drives you guys to the closets bar. You walk in and look around. It has the looks of an average dive bar, but the dance floor catches your eye. There is a makeshift DJ booth in the center with a black lyonium surface that is supposed to be the dance floor. You follow the guys to the counter and take a seat.  
“What will you three be having,” The bartender asks.  
“Whiskey,” Dean replies.  
“Alright whiskey coming up,” The bartender says. She winks at Dean and Dean winks back. You try not to gag as Sam chuckles. The bartender put three glasses in front of you and while pouring the whiskey she bends down far enough for the three of you to get a glimpse of her chest. Dean Stares right at her while Sam sighs.   
You try to not let it bother you but the idea of Dean looking at her like that makes you furious. You know you shouldn’t be furious since Dean isn’t even yours to begin with but that doesn’t stop you from having a crush on the older Winchester. You drink your whiskey and try to pay attention to something else other than Dean giving the bartender come fuck me looks.  
You notice that people start crowding in the bar as the DJ starts getting set up. You look back at the brothers and they are both engrossed in conversations with other girls to you decide fuck it, you are going to have some fun tonight. As you finish your drink the DJ starts to play dancing music and you use that as your cue to head over to the dance floor.   
You start to shake your ass to the beat of the music and through your hands up in the air pumping your fists to the air. You don’t know how long you have been dancing but its been long enough to forget about your stupid jealousy with Dean and the damn bartender. Before you know it you have a random guy all up in your business dancing with you and for once you don’t mind.  
As you turn to face to the guy, he puts his hands on your hips and you through your arms around his shoulders. You start grinding on each other. You glance back at the brothers. Sam is laughing and giving you a thumbs up while Dean is glaring in your direction. Anger swarms you again. Why the fuck would he care about you dancing with another guy when he was blatantly flirting with the bartender. Whatever.  
You turn to face the other way and put your hips right into the guy’s crotch. You can feel his hard on clear as day through his jeans. You feel a tingle through your nether regions, and excitement consumes you. Maybe tonight is the night to get laid finally. He puts his lips on your neck and breaths on your neck turn your head to look into the guy’s eyes. He has the most pretty hazel eyes you have seen, but there is no way better than the green ones you wish you were gazing into.  
“Do you want to get out of here and have some fun?” the guy asks.  
As you are about to answer, Dean surprises the both of you while shoving the guy away from you.  
“What the fuck dude,” the guy yells.  
“What in the hell Dean????” you yell. “What is your problem?”  
“He is my problem,” Dean scowls. “He was all over you like a predator stalking his prey.”  
“So what?” you reply. “Maybe I liked it!”  
“We are leaving. Now!” Dean yells as he grabs your arm and drags you out of the bar. Sam grabs his jacket and follows suit, afraid to leave you to alone.  
Dean tosses you toward the car and you get in since you are too embarrassed to go back into the bar. Sam takes passenger seat and Dean drives off back to the hotel. Dean stays back at Baby for a minute while you and Sam go into the hotel room.  
“I know your mad y/n but don’t do anything you will regret tomorrow,” Sam pleads. You grab your bag and head for the door. The first thing you do when you see Dean standing there is to raise your foot and shove it into Dean’s groin. He moves out of the way while moving his hands down to his nether regions with an outcry coming from his mouth.  
“What was that for?” Dean cried. He held his groin while trying to get into the room.  
“If I have to be in pain from not getting laid, so can you!” you answer.   
You stomp down to the front desk to get your own room for the night since you can’t stand to be in Dean’s presence any longer.  
It didn’t take long to get your own room, and when you walked inside after scanning your key, you threw your bag on the bed and looked at yourself in the room’s mirror. You examined your face to see that your makeup has been smeared and you have a small hickey on your neck from the guy at the bar. Sighing you go into the bathroom and turn the water on and fill the tub so you can take a relaxing bath.  
After getting out of the bath, you feel much calmer and more relaxed. You change into pj’s and plop on your bed. You grab the remote and see what’s on tv since you are still too tired to fall asleep. Stupid Dean, why can’t he just being a regular friend instead of acting like an overprotective older brother.   
As you watch the tv blankly, your thoughts start to wander to what it would be like to have his lips on your neck like the guy at the bar. You let yourself daydream until you hear a knock at your door. Looking out the peephole Dean stands there waiting for you to answer the door.


End file.
